


Runaway

by spaceprinsess



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Forgive Me, M/M, Shadowhunters - Freeform, don't yell at me i sorta made jaemin the bad guy, its fine, past nahyuck, sorry i love australian line so they're in this despite it being an nct fic, yukhei teaches donghyuck about things its cute
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2019-08-06 21:51:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16395749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceprinsess/pseuds/spaceprinsess
Summary: How did Donghyuck manage to run away from one problem and straight into another?





	1. Reverie

If there was one thing Donghyuck was good at, it was running away from his problems. He stood in the waiting room of the Seoul Institute with a stuffed suitcase sitting at his feet. He had his favourite blanket draped across his shoulders and his steele gripped in his hands. Kibum was sat on one of the old couches that were placed in the room. He was talking to a woman on the phone, English words thrown around, Donghyuck couldn’t pick up all of their conversation, but he could pick up some words:  _ Donghyuck, Sydney, yes yes yes, okay, goodbye.  _

Kibum turned to Donghyuck after hanging up the phone, a tense smile on his face.

“Well, everything is set.” Kibum told the young shadowhunter. Taemin, the warlock of Seoul, started to wave his hands around. Then in a blast of teal coloured light, a portal appeared. 

“Goodbye young one, come back to us when everything is better.” Taemin told Donghyuck with a smile and a pat on the back. Donghyuck picked up his bag and tightened his grip on his blanket. The door behind him burst open, Jaemin standing in the doorway, breathless.

“Hyuck!” Jaemin exclaimed, stepping towards Donghyuck. It was too late though, Donghyuck stole one last glance at the boy he was in love with, and stepped into the teal portal into his new life.

 

When Donghyuck landed in Sydney he was greeted by harsh yelling in English. Before him stood two people, not much older than he was. The girl was yelling very angrily at a boy who was trying his best to calm her down. Donghyuck made a noise in the back of his throat to try and notify them of his presence. It didn’t do much, the two still were fighting. He started to speak but the girl turned to him, anger flashing in her eyes. 

“Wait a minute!” She yelled at him, her Korean angry. Donghyuck stood back and waited for them to finish arguing.

A younger boy was leaning up against the wall next to the giant arch in the middle of the far wall, a pint of ice cream in his hands. “Hello.” He said to Donghyuck in Korean. He brightened, happy to have someone who he could talk to.

“Hi! I’m Donghyuck, sorry for bursting in on you like this, everything back home is just,” he paused, trying to find the right words without unloading all his dirty laundry onto the boy, “a lot.” The Australian boy smiled tightly at him.

“I, uh,” he started. He looked puzzled, trying to find the words. “My Korean, not good.” He said, his Korean fractured.

“Ah.” Donghyuck let out. Silence settled between the two boys. The Australian boy pushed himself off the wall and walked to the two fighting. He said their names, Abigail and Chan, but the girl, who Donghyuck could only assume was Abigail turned to him and yelled. Chan then stepped in front of the younger boy.

_ “Stop!” _ Chan said to the girl. Donghyuck did know this word in English. Abigail took a deep breath and plastered a smile onto her face and turned to Donghyuck, who was still standing in the room. 

“Hello.” Abigail started in Korean. “Sorry for all that. It’s been a long day.” She said, rubbing her eyes. Her short brown hair was messy, small strands standing up. Donghyuck took in her attire. Short pyjama pants and a grubby grey t-shirt that was too large on her frame. Chan looked about the same level of disheveled, boxer shorts and a singlet that bunched up around his stomach, half of it tucked into his pants. It dawned on Donghyuck then that it was very early in the morning for them. 

“I’m so sorry for showing up unannounced like this.” He apologised.

“Nonsense!” Abigail said. “People seem to think this is the Sydney Institute, but they are mistaken! This is Abigail’s Home for Wayward Shadowhunters!” She said, her voice sarcastic, arms thrown up in the air. Donghyuck flinched at her tone. 

“Abi, please.” Chan reasoned with her. Well, he tried to anyway.

“ _ No!”  _ Abigail said in English. Donghyuck tuned out then, picking up Kibum and Taemin’s names, as she ranted to Chan. Chan turned to the younger boy and asked him something. He nodded and walked closer to Donghyuck.

“Follow me.” He said in Korean. Donghyuck followed him out of the room until the yelling was nothing but a dull noise in the background. “Uh, sorry.” He told Donghyuck when they reach a set of grand stairs. The two boys walked up them in silence. The Sydney Institute was old and grand. It smelt faintly like the ocean, and old curtains. They came to a stop outside a closed door, and the boy opened it for Donghyuck. He gestured to the bed.

“Sleep.” He said in Korean. Donghyuck nodded, pulling his bad into the dark room. He placed his blanket on top of the bed and his steele on the bedside table. 

“Uh,  _ thank you. _ ” Donghyuck said awkwardly.

_ “It’s okay.  _ My name is Felix.” The jumbled sentence of both korean and English hit Donghyuck’s ears, he smiled.

“Felix.” He tried his best to replicate. Felix smiled at him, shoving a spoon of ice cream into his mouth and left the room.

Donghyuck stared at the bed. He was so close to crying, everything was so overwhelming. He hoped that he hadn’t made a big mistake. 

 

Donghyuck had slept on and off all throughout the night. When the sun started to filter into his room, he allowed himself to get out of bed and unpack his bag. It didn’t take him long to transfer his clothes into the chest of draws. He pulled on his favorite t-shirt, the one that didn’t smell like Jaemin, and a pair of shorts. There was a knock at his door. He pocketed his steele and opened the door. There stood Chan. 

“Good morning!” He said brightly. “Ready for breakfast?” The older boy asked him, a welcoming smile on his face. Donghyuck nodded. “I want to apologise.” Chan started, putting his hands in his pockets. “Abi can be a little too much to handle sometimes. It’s just not the first time Kibum has sprung someone on us at a ridiculous time of night.”

“No, its okay, no need to apologise. If anyone, it should be me saying sorry.” Donghyuck told Chan. They had already made it down the staircase and he was following chan through a series of dimly lit hallways until they reached the kitchen. Huge windows covered all of the outward facing walls. Natural light filled the room. The kitchen smelt like rice and chilli paste. At the stove stood Abigail, stir frying something in a large frypan. She turned to the boys and smiled. 

“Morning!” She said. Donghyuck bowed to her, and took the stool next to Chan. The two conversed lightly in English for a while. Donghyuck sat awkwardly, twiddling his thumbs. He suddenly wished he had payed more attention in his English lessons.

“FELIX!” Abigail roared, making Donghyuck jump. Loud footsteps came clambering down the stairs and in rushed the boy. Abigail asked him something and he nodded. Felix rushed back out of the kitchen and ran back upstairs. Minutes later and a whole clan of people crowded into the kitchen. 

“ _ Okay.”  _ Abigail started. “This is Jeno, Jisung, Jungwoo, Jihyo, Chaeyoug, Dahyun, and Eric.” She listed off names and pointed to the corresponding person. Donghyuck smiled at them and bowed. 

_ “Hello, I am Donghyuck.”  _ He introduced himself. The group all smiled at him, responding in a chorus of hello’s back at him.  

“There are more people living with us, but they’re not here at the moment, so it’s just us.” Abigail told him, pulling out a stack of plates and bowls. She portiened up the rice stir fry among the plates and everyone took a serving. They went to go sit down in the dining room which homed a huge wooden table. On the table was a variety of vegetables and fruits, with bottles of water and juice lined up down the middle. Everyone fought over the orange juice, yelling when someone snatched it before they could. Donghyuck couldn’t help but feel like he was intruding on something. He hovered at the doorway. Felix called his name and gestured to sit next to him and the boy called Eric. Donghyuck made his way over and sat between them. 

“How did you sleep?” Eric asked him, spooning a large pile of fried rice into his mouth.

“You speak Korean?” Donghyuck asked. Eric chuckled, reaching for the jug of apple juice.

“Yes. I am Korean, and I do speak the language, unlike Felix here, who is completely useless.” Eric told him. Donghyuck laughed. Felix muttered something to Eric and Eric just guffawed in response. Donghyuck felt like these two were very close.

“Felix is my Parabatai.” Eric explained to Donghyuck, who just nodded. “Chan and Abigail are also each others Parabatai, if you hadn’t noticed already. They’re really close, people usually think they’re a couple.” 

“Which we are definitely not.” Abigail butted in, emphasising the not, at the end of the sentence. 

“You act like everything I am disgusts you.” Chan said to Abigail.

“It does.” She deadpanned. Chan sat back in his chair, a look of complete shock on his face.

“Alright, sweet Abigail, the closest person to me in the world, the one person I trust my life to.” Chan listed. Abigail only rolled her eyes, piling spinach up in her bowl.

“Ignore them.” Eric said. “Everyone else does.”

“Hey!” Both Chan and Abigail said in unison. They looked at each other. “Jinx!” They said again, at the same time. The two glared at each other before breaking out in laughter. Felix shook his head in the seat next to Donghyuck. 

 

After the riot which was breakfast, Donghyuck followed Chan and Abigail into the meeting room which they met in last night. They all gathered on one of the old couches, Donghyuck on one and the two parabatai on another.

“So.” Abigail began. “Obviously, if you want to live here with us, you’re going to have to learn English. I know it’ll be hard, but all of the other Australian institutes speak English only.”

Donghyuck nodded, he knew this anyway. He was desperate enough to get away from everything he left in Korea that he would learn English.

“We have a whizz with us in Sydney. He knows too many languages for a 19-year-old, and I wouldn’t put it past him that learning all these languages is all apart of some grand scheme he has. I’ll rope him into teaching you English.” Abigail shared a look with Chan, it looked like they were having a conversation without speaking. Chan sighed.

“Apart from that, it’s business as usual. You’ll accompany either Abi and I, or Eric and Felix on the rounds. Sydney isn’t much of a trouble hub as other places in the world. But every now and again a demon pops up, or a vampire makes too much of a fuss with the mundanes.” Chan told Donghyuck, the boy nodded at everything the older boy said. 

“If there is anything we can do for you, please do not hesitate to ask us. Alright?” Abigail finished.

“I will, thank you. Really, thank you so much.” Donghyuck said with a grateful tone. Abigail smiled at the younger.

 

It was late in the afternoon, and Donghyuck was sat in the sun watching the harbour over the city. It was pretty, and calming. He watched the people in the city scurry around, they all seemed like they had somewhere important to be. They had no idea who Donghyuck was, and they had no idea what was happening in their own city under the guise of a glamour. It was strange, he thought, how his life had come to him sitting here halfway across the world. His mind wandered dangerously back to Jaemin, as it always seemed to. No matter where he was, it was always going to be Jaemin. He shook his head, he didn’t want to dwell and hurt his own feelings.

The door to the balcony rattled and stepped out was a small girl. 

“Hi.” She said softly. Her long brown hair fell way past her waist, and was curled slightly. She was very pretty. “Not sure if you remember me, I’m Chaeyoung.” She said, settling down in the char next to him. She pulled her legs up to her chest, and looked out over the city as well. The sun hit her skin, making her glow in the late afternoon sun. 

“It’s pretty, right?” She asked him, not looking at him.

“It is.” He agreed with her. Donghyuck stared at her for a beat. He was sure he remembered her from somewhere. “Do I know you from somewhere?” He asked, the question lingering between them. Chaeyoung chuckled. 

“I used to live in the institute in Seoul, I never was around much, the whole shadowhunter thing doesn’t sit well with me.” She admitted softly. “I don’t like killing things, it makes me upset. I know they’re demons and whatever, but,” she took a break to look at Donghyuck in the eyes, “it still hurts knowing I’m killing something.” 

Donghyuck stared at her. “That’s okay. If makes you feel any better I ran away from Seoul because of a boy.” The two shared a smile.

“It does actually. Make me feel better.”

“I’m glad to help you out then.” Donghyuck said, taking off his invisible hat, and bowing at her. Chaeyoung giggled. 

“It’ll get better in the end.” She said with a breath. “Nothing bad ever lasts forever.”

Donghyuck nodded. They sat in silence until the sun dipped below the horizon.

 

Dinner was a rush of hands fighting over the best parts of the two chickens Abigail had made. Chan and Abigail sat watching the ‘kids’ fight over dinner. Donghyuck looked at them, Abigail’s head resting on Chan’s shoulder, he could understand why people thought they were in  a relationship. At first glance he too thought they were madly in love. But they didn’t have that aura.

Chaeyoung sat opposite from Donghyuck, piling her plate high with potatoes and vegetables. He noticed she didn’t eat any of the chicken. He guessed the whole no killing thing transferred into her diet as well. 

As much as he hated to admit it, he liked the Sydney Institute. Sure, he couldn’t speak English, but everyone here was so welcoming, he felt at home in this foreign place. That night, he fell asleep, plagued with dreams of a pink haired boy smiling down at him.

 

He awoke with a start, there was a brash knocking at his door. “Donghyuck! It’s time to wake up, your lessons start in an hour.”

The boy groaned, pushing back his doona. He sluggishly pulled himself into the shower and got dressed for the day. He pushed his his steele into his pocket and went downstairs. Abigail was sitting alone at the kitchen bench. “Coffee?” She asked. Donghyuck nodded. The girl carefully poured a shot of coffee over ice and filled the cup up with milk.

“I don’t know how you take it, but this is how I like it.” She said with a smile, pushing the small red cup towards him. He thanked her and took a sip. They sat in silence for a while, both sipping on their iced coffees. Chan waltzed into the kitchen some time later, with Felix on his tail. They were chatting excitedly about something. 

“Morning Donghyuck.” Chan said, giving Abigail a hug in greeting. Felix waved at the boy as well. Donghyuck smiled at them both and bowed his head.

“Kun and Xuxi should be here soon.” Chan told Donghyuck. Donghyuck looked puzzled. “Oh! Xuxi will be teaching you English, and Kun is the warlock he lives with.” Chan informed him.

“Okay.” Donghyuck responded. As if they were listening to the conversation that took place in the kitchen, a portal appeared in front of them, and out popped two men. One tall and the other slightly smaller. 

_ “Good morning!”  _ The smaller of the two greeted, a huge smile on his handsome face. He scanned the room, his eyes landing on Donghyuck. “Hello, I am Kun.” He greeted with a smile. “This is Lucas.” He said, gesturing to the boy standing next to him.

_ “Hello.”  _ Donghyuck said. He locked eyes with Lucas. No one should look like they could charm a conman out of all his earthly belongings, but there he stood. Large smile gracing his face, eyes filled with mischief. He was handsome, Donghyuck thought to himself.

“Hello Donghyuck, I’ll be your English teacher.” Lucas introduced himself. 

“I thought you were Lucas?” Donghyuck asked, confusedly. Lucas laughed.

“I go by many names, keeps people on their feet.” He told Donghyuck. What a strange, strange boy.

Lucas, or Xuxi, was wearing a dark t-shirt. His arms were littered with dark runes, ones for speed, for accuracy, Donghyuck could list every rune he could remember, he was sure Lucas had it on his skin. Donghyuck felt very naked in that moment, they only rune he had at the moment was his angelic power rune. He rubbed the skin on his arm, trying to give himself the feeling of covering up.

“Do you want to get started now?” Lucas asked him. Donghyuck nodded and got off of his stool and walked closer to the shadowhunter. “Sweet, follow me.” He said, turning on his feet and walking out of the kitchen in a huff. Lucas lead him towards the front door and walked out into the sun. His long hair was blown about by the wind that was ever present in Sydney. 

“Don’t I need anything?” Donghyuck asked, following him down the stone steps, pulling on his sneakers as he went.    
“Nope! I believe in a more active approach to learning.” Lucas said with a smile, waiting for Donghyuck to catch up. “How much of the city have you seen so far?” 

“Uhm,” Donghyuck started. “None of it, actually. Lucas gasped dramatically.

“What a travesty!” He exclaimed. “This will not do, it is my heavenly duty to show you around the best city in the world!” Donghyuck found himself giggling at the taller boy.

 

Lucas dragged him around the harbourside. They strolled in the sun, walking between the city goers. They stopped for awhile at the wharf watching the street performers. Donghyuck noticed the otherworldly gleam in some of their eyes, they were demons. 

“Shouldn’t we be stopping them?” Donghyuck whispered to Lucas.

“Nah, they’re harmless. Think of them like pigeons, annoying, but overall harmless.” Lucas said to him. “Come on, I’m bored of this.” 

Lucas dragged him all over the city and they ended up sitting in Hyde Park watching the birds fly between the trees. Sydney was beautiful, a lot calmer than Seoul was. He couldn't believe this was the biggest city in Australia, and it was so quiet. Lucas began their lesson then, pointing to all the things around him namin them in english, and then repeating them in korean, getting Donghyuck to parrot back his words.

“Do you have your steele on you?” Lucas asked.

“Of course.” Donghyuck reached into his pocket and retrieved his steele and handing it to Lucas. He took it and pulled Donghyuck’s arm into his lap, he began to draw the rune for knowledge and recall onto his arm. It burned slightly, but Donghyuck was used to it.

“There we go, for extra luck.” Lucas said with a smile, handing Donghyuck back his steele. Donghyuck looked down at his new runes. “Now, tell me all of the things i taught you today.”

Donghyuck began to name all the the things in the park. His pronunciation was a little shotty, but he remembered all of the words, so he was happy.

“You did so well!” Lucas had a huge smile on his face, he was always smiling but this smile seemed different. Donghyuck couldn’t help but smile back at him. “Are you hungry? Let’s go get some food.” He suggested, pulling Donghyuck up by the arm. He was dragged down the street until they stopped in front of a small store with a line out the door. 

Lucas pointed at the sign “read it.” He commanded. Donghyuck squinted at the sign, sounding out the letters. 

_ “Ke-bab.” _ He said out loud. Lucas clapped his hands like a child.

“Yay! You did it!” He said excitedly. It was infectious, and Donghyuck felt the same excitement in him. “Let’s go in and order.”

Lucas ordered for them both, and with the hot kebab’s in their hands they walked out of the store. It was late afternoon, and they walked back to the institute munching on their food.

“So, how was your first lesson?” Lucas asked.

“It was  _ good. _ ” Donghyuck said with a coy smile.

“Okay mister fluent.” Lucas responded with a laugh. The sun set about five minutes before they got back. They rounded a corner and that’s when Donghyuck heard it, the loud snarling of a demon. It jumped out in front of the boys, an evil gleam in its eyes. Lucas flinched, and hid behind Donghyuck, who had his hand out in front of him in protection. Donghyuck muttered Micah under his breath and in his hand, a seraph blade materialised. The blade lit up in his hand as he stood at attention. Donghyuck stepped forward and took a swipe at the demon with his blade. The demon dodged, and Donghyuck followed it. They danced around each other for awhile before Donghyuck took a step back and jumped, flipping in the air and stabbing the demon through its grotesque head. The demon made a hideous noise as slime oozed out of the wound before bursting into ash. Donghyuck was breathing heavily. It had been so long since he had fought a demon, he almost forgot the names of his blades.

“Thanks for your help.” Donghyuck said sarcastically at Lucas who stood frozen, a look of fear over his face. “Did you forget your training?” He asked.

Lucas shook his head. “It shouldn’t be possible, not in Australia, we don’t have demons like that here.” 

“What do you mean, you don’t have demons? Every country has demons.” Donghyuck said, sheathing his blade. 

“No, Hyuck, you don’t understand.” Lucas started. Donghyuck was taken aback by the use of a nickname. “Australia has ancient and powerful wards the protecting the country. They’ve been here for longer than some countries have had institutes for. It should be impossible for demons with any more power than to scam a mundane out of a few dollars to get in.” He said with a breath. Lucas looked wrecked, he hadn’t seen someone as scared as him in a long time. “We have to get back, I need to tell Abi.” Lucas reached for Donghyuck’s hand and pulled him the remaining stretch until they reached the Institutes.

The pair ran into the old church and kicked off their shoes. Lucas headed straight for the meeting room. Bursting in he took in Chan and Abi sitting on the couch they had left them on this morning, only this time a mug of tea was warming their hands.

“What’s wrong?” Abigail asked instantly.

“There,” Lucas walked closer to the girl, “there was a demon outside, Donghyuck just killed it.”  Abigail almost dropped her tea on the floor. 

“There was a what?” She asked, misbelief in her voice and across her face.

“You heard me Abi, a demon.” Lucas repeated. Abigail put her tea on the small table next to the couch. 

“I need to call my mother.”

 

The small group was huddled around a laptop in an office at the far end of the church. The familiar tones of a video tone filled the room and on the screen an older woman with pitch black hair sat.

“Mum, there was a demon in Sydney just then. Donghyuck killed it.” Silence followed her statement. “Mum?” Abigail asked again, making sure her mother was present on the call.

“No, Abi, I heard you.” She said, sighing deeply. “I’ve been meaning to tell you.” She started. “That’s the main reason why your father and I, yours too Chan, have been here. There's been a break in the wards.” 

“That’s impossible.” Chan said.

“That’s what we thought too, but Auntie said there is a break in the wards, like someone has forcibly broken the ward with a knife.” 

“I don't get it. This doesn’t make any sense.” Abigail said, her voice lost.

“I know sweetie, we’re trying to figure it out ourselves.” Her mother said softly.

“What can we do?” She asked her mother.

“I guess it’s back to normal training for everyone. We might have to call in backup from the Seoul institute.” Donghyuck froze at her words. They couldn’t call in the shadowhunters from Seoul, could they? 

“All in due time, mum.” Abigail said, placing her hand on Donghyuck’s frigid arm in support.

“Whatever you see fit Abigail. I trust you wholeheartedly.” 

“As do I. Till we meet again.” Abigail finished the conversation up with a smile and disconnected the call.

“Well,” Lucas started looking around to the group still huddled around the laptop. “Fuck.” He finished. The tension in the room lifted slightly at Lucas’ words.

“Fuck indeed.” Abigail agreed. 

“Ah! Donghyuck, there’s a saying we have in Australia,  _ up shit creek without a paddle.”  _ Donghyuck stared at Chan, and then looked at Lucas for a translation. Lucas gave it, and Donghyuck let out a nervous giggle. “It’s funnier in english, I swear.” Chan assured the boy. 

 

Chan and Abigail didn’t tell the younger kids what had gone down in the video call with her mother that night, and Donghyuck didn’t tell them he had killed a demon either. He did try to impress Felix with the little english he had learnt with Lucas that day however. Felix smiled and clapped when Donghyuck told him that the food was good, and the chair was comfortable.

“Hey guys.” Abigail interrupted everyone’s chewing. “Tomorrow we’re back to training as normal.”

“What do you mean?” Eric asked.

“I mean, we’ll start  _ normal _ shadowhunter training tomorrow. Like every other shadowhunter trains. We have a lot of catching up to do.” She said to the room. The kids looked a little scared but mostly confused at her words. “Quick! Off to bed! We have a lot to do tomorrow.” She said. Everyone put their cutlery on their plates and scattered off to their own rooms. Donghyuck stayed behind, as did Lucas. 

“I should be heading back to see Kun.” He said to Chan and Abi.

“Of course. We’ll see you tomorrow?” Chan asked.

“Yes, bright and early. Thank you for dinner.” He said graciously. The two nodded. Lucas turned back to Donghyuck. “Walk me out?” He asked the boy.

“Sure.”

 

They both hovered outside the Institute.

“Thank you for today, Lucas, I really appreciate the help.” Donghyuck thanked the boy.

“Please,” Lucas swatted at the boy, “it was my pleasure. I really like spending time with you.” Lucas’ comment brought heat to Donghyuck’s face. There was a flash of green and out of the portal popped Kun.

“Let’s go Xuxi!” He quipped. Lucas smiled at Donghyuck one last time before disappearing into the portal with Kun. Alone at last, Donghyuck began to ponder over the flush he felt at Lucas’ words. Interesting, he thought to himself. This then brought guilt to the forefront of Donghyuck’s mind. He didn’t want to feel anything for anyone for a while, not so soon after Jaemin. That was the sole reason he ran away in the first place. 

Shaking the thoughts from his head, he made his way back inside. This was a problem for future Donghyuck.


	2. Ruminate

Donghyuck watched as Lucas pushed up the heavy old windows of the practice room. They opened with a creak and fresh air blew through the stuffy old attic room. It was a wide open space with cushioned black mats lining the floor. There were several storage closets lining the walls, and when pushed upon they slide out and reveal the practice weapons. A multitude of seraph blades, smaller knives, batons, crossbows, regular bows, and tiny star shaped shuriken. They were all shined nicely and hanging, begging to be picked up. Donghyuck took one last glance at Lucas, decked out in his workout pants and loose black singlet, which gave Donghyuck an eyeful of more skin than he was prepared to see at 6am in the morning. 

“What do you usually fight with?” Donghyuck asked Lucas.

Lucas rubbed the back of his neck, his face turned up in thought. “When I was younger I used to fight with throwing knives, but it’s been so long I don’t know if I would be as good as I was.” He responded.

“Well, I guess we’ll start with the knives then.” Donghyuck reached up to get the pair of knives from the top shelf, his fingers just grasing the hilt of the knife. He let out a huff, stood on his tippy toes, and pulled down the weapon. Lucas let out a chuckle behind him “Don’t laugh at me you overgrown weed.”

“Whoa! No need for insults.” Lucas shot back in defence. Through the open door of the practice room the rest of the shadowhunters filtered in. They were all at different levels of disheveled, not used to being up this early. The room full of teenagers all grumbled and fixed their bed heads, all sitting cross legged on the mats. Chan and Abi walked in talking to Kun, who was ridiculously overdressed for 6am, but Kun thought of every day a chance to dress well and ‘over the top’ as most people said. Nonsense! 

His black outfit was strapped to him with leather belts, hanging from his chest were small shiny jewels, chains attached to the belt loops on his pants. His hair was swept down across his face, dark smokey makeup on his eyes. He clinked when he walked past. Kun always looked like he knew more than you did, and it wasn’t even a condescending feeling, it made Kun all the more magnetic.

“Okay,  _ okay! _ ” Chan started, clapping his hands. He was also decked out in workout gear, his tattered old grey singlet showing off his arms, his blonde hair laying down over his forehead, his roots showing at the top of his head. Abi stood next to Chan, her hair pulled back into tiny pigtails, and a bright pink headband pushing the baby hairs off her face. “I know it has been a while since we’ve done this properly, but at the moment everything is getting pretty close to boiling point, and I’d rather be over prepared than under prepared.” Chan looked out at the young kids sitting in  front of him, he sighed looking across to his parabatai, they both knew they were way too young to be worrying about this. Chan sometimes forget how lucky they are. 

“Today we will start easy, just some running and strength training. Donghyuck can then show everyone how he uses swords, and we can all go from there, I guess.” Abi said, rubbing the back of her neck.

Eric was whispering into Felix’s ear, most likely translating for the boy. Felix was nodding furiously. The group got up and all ran down the stairs and out into the cool early summer air. It wasn’t humid, but the air felt like it was going to be hotter later in the day. Lucas jogged next to Donghyuck, keeping pace with the boy that was at the front of the pack.

“Funny how you’re at the front despite not knowing where we are.” Lucas said, a stupid smirk on his face. 

_ “Shut up, Lucas.”  _ Donghyuck said proudly in English. Lucas grabbed onto his arm, yelling. 

“I’m so proud of you. My best student.” He said with an ecstatic voice.

“Aren’t I your only student?” Donghyuck responded.

“Yes, but that’s really beside the point.” Lucas said, letting go of Donghyuck’s arm. The two boys rounded the corner, the harbour glinted like tiny diamonds in the morning light. Donghyuck could never get over this view. While it wasn’t Seoul, Sydney had its own charm. The air was so easy to breathe, every day he was his here his body thanked him. He felt lighter, and healthier. An annoying voice in the back of his head reminded him that it was probably because he wasn’t pining over Jaemin, but he ignored it, increasing his running speed.

 

By the time the group had made it back from the run, Donghyuck realised that he may have overdone it with the running. He sat, on the mats, his thighs sticking to the surface with sweat, watching Lucas lift weights. He took a long sip from his water bottle watching Lucas’ arms flex with each pull of the weight. Lucas was obviously in shape. Donghyuck wondered where the hell Lucas came from. He was smart, incredibly so, funny, friendly, and attractive. Not that it mattered to Donghyuck, but everyone liked pretty boys. And the added fact that he was just as amazing on the inside as he was on the outside was just a bonus.

“Are you just going to sit there and stare at Yukhei the whole morning, or are you going to actually train?” Eric said from behind him. Donghyuck whipped his head around to glare at the boy.

“What makes you think that I was staring at,” Donghyuck paused, was he allowed to call him Yukhei? “At...Yukhei?” The foreign name felt weird in his mouth. He was used to calling him Lucas, it felt safe. It kept him at arm's length.

“Oh I don’t know, maybe the fact that you didn’t even notice Felix and I doing handstands in the corner while Chae clapped us on?” Eric rebutted. 

“You were not doing handstands, idiot.” Lucas said, putting down the dumbell. “Donghyuck was, however, staring at me.”

“Okay, fine! I was staring, but it was only because I was zoning out.”

The boys all laughed, Felix too, only because if he didn’t he would feel left out. Donghyuck took a deep breath and screwed the lid back onto his bottle. It seemed as if he was the target for everyone’s friendly bullying today. It was fine, sometimes life is like that. 

“Knife throwing time!” Donghyuck said trying to change the subject. He got up off the floor and walked over to where he had discarded the knives from before they went running. The small silver knives were heavy in his hands, the two blades equally weighted. Yukhei from across the room pulled down an old dusty target board. 

“Okay, knives aren’t my strong suit, but let’s see if I can still get it on the target.” he said, gesturing for the group to move away from the board. Donghyuck took in a breath and stared at his target. While he released his breath he also threw the knife, a light wish of the air parting around the tip was heard before it found its home in the centre of the target. A smile broke out on the shadowhunters face. Maybe he did still have it. The small group cheered him on, and Donghyuck ate up the attention. “You try it now!” Donghyuck said with a smile. 

A small line had formed behind Felix, all the kids eagerly waiting to see if they could best Donghyuck. He wasn’t surprised to find that Lucas did the best out of all of the sydney siders, his blade sticking on the very edge of the black circle in the middle of the target board. Lucas had given Donghyuck a smile as bright and as dazzling as the sun itself. So much so that Hyuck has to look away in fear of his eyes burning under the light. 

 

After training Lucas stayed back to help Chan, Abi, and Donghyuck rearrange the room back to its original state. They all pulled the soft mats off the floor and piled them in the corner. they put all the blades back into their homes and locked them away with a special locking rune that unlocked only to Abi’s steele. After the cleaning had been done Lucas hovered around the door to the stairwell leading back down to the main part of the institute. He looked like he had something to say. 

“Uhm—“ Lucas breathes out, running his hand through his sweaty hair, “would you like to have another English lesson tonight?” The boy asked. 

Donghyuck beamed, “of course!”

“Great! We can go to Kun’s house and watch english movies and then I’ll test you on phrases. It’ll be fun.” 

The rest of the day trickled past, Donghyuck spending it doing a whole lot of nothing. He pottered around his room, trying to personalise it more to his tastes. When the sun went down, he got changed into comfy clothes. He pulled a large t-shirt over his head, and pulled on soft cotton shorts. He searched his sock draw for his novelty socks. The pair that he settled on were light blue with tiny pixel art sandwiches. Donghyuck glanced in the mirror, running a brush through his hair, his fringe falling a little past his eyes. He needed to get a haircut soon, but it would have to do for now. He let out a sigh just as Chan called out his name from downstairs.

“Coming!” Donghyuck responded. Lucas was standing beside Chan, his long frame making Chan look particularly small. Donghyuck slid into his slides and smiled breathlessly at Lucas.

“Ready to go?” Lucas asked, Donghyuck chose to nod in response. Lucas brought his watch up to his mouth and pressed the screen, “all good.” He said into the screen, and immediately a bright green portal opened up in the hallway, Kun’s head sticking out a big smile on his face.

“ _ Lads _ .” Kun said in greeting. Chan smiled tightly before saluting the three of them and leaving the room. Donghyuck assumed he was going to find Abi. Donghyuck stepped into the portal and with a loud whoosh, it closed behind them. Kun and Lucas’ apartment was huge, spreading out across the whole floor, Donghyuck observed. There were windows filling out the two large walls of the living room, looking out onto the city. Around the room a plethora of knick knacks were placed haphazardly onto every spare surface. There was a loud mewling, and at his feet was a large grey cat with fluffy fur looking at Donghyuck, analysing him.

“This is Taeil.” Kun said.

“ _ Hel--”  _ Donghyuck started, but was interrupted by the cat transforming into a man. While Donghyuck knew Kun was a warlock, seeing a cat transform into man took him by surprise. Taeil was pint sized, floppy grey hair falling onto his forehead, and when he moved in the light, his hair sparkeld, like it was made out of pure platinum. His face was perfect, his cat eyes still staring at Donghyuck.

“You must be Donghyuck.” Taeil said, pushing out his hand in an introduction.

“Yes, that’s me.” He said shaking the man’s hand.

“Well,” Kun said, “now that we are all acquainted with each other, Taeil and I shall be going.” Kun took Taeil’s and in a poof of magic they disappeared from the room.

“Ignore them.” Lucas said with a laugh, kicking off his sneakers into the corner. Donghyuck followed suit. “Oh dude! Your socks!” Lucas said dropping to his knees to observe his socks closer. “Are these  _ sandwiches?”  _ Donghyuck laughed.

“They are, I had a phase back home about novelty socks, and it became a running gag between my friends, to see who could get me the stupidest socks at every birthday or christmas.” Donghyuck explained. 

“Nice. Who got you these ones?” Lucas asked. It was an innocent enough question, but it made Donghyuck freeze. He let out a sharp breath.

“Oh.” He said, looking down at the socks. When he had put them on he didn’t think anything of it, because they were one of his favourite pairs. “Just one of my friends, it doesn't matter.” Lucas looked at Donghyuck quizzically. There was more to the story, that was obvious, but he dropped the subject, not wanting to put Donghyuck into an uncomfortable situation.

“I hope you’re in the mood for musicals, because that’s what I plan on watching until one or both of us pass out.” Lucas said, an excited tone to his voice. He bounded over to the television that was mounted on the wall. “ _ Quick! _ ” He called out, flopping down onto the the worn leather couch. Donghyuck looked at the boy, he had such a likeness to a puppy. Donghyuck decided on sitting on the small armchair on the opposite side of the living room, pulling a throw blanket over his legs as he curled up ready for the movie to start. He wasn’t quite sure how watching musicals would help with his english, but at this point Lucas could ask him to do almost anything and he would do it no questions asked.

The opening credit rolled onto the television and he was greeted with a dark screen, and in the centre a pair of bright red lips, which started to sing along to a smooth bass line.

“This one of my favourite musicals, Kun and I used to watch it religiously every weekend for a whole year.”

Donghyuck looked over to him. Lucas seemed to be a boy filled with endless surprises. He turned his attention back to the screen in time to read the title.  _ “The Rocky Horror Picture Show.”  _ Donghyuck read out. Lucas smiled at his english.

 

Donghyuck wasn’t too sure at what point in the film that Lucas had fallen asleep, but when the movie was rolling the ending credits he was sat there his mouth wide open, his breathing long and heavy. Donghyuck laughed and pushed back his blanket and trotted over. Kneeling in front of a sleeping Lucas, he watched him breathe for a moment. Because of how tall he was, he was a little intimidating, but it wasn’t for long because as soon as Lucas decided to speak all impressions of him flew out the window. But looking at him now, he seemed his age, only a year older than Donghyuck himself. It was easy to forget, sometimes, how different their lives are from regular people. From mundane lives. Lucas’ breath warmed his face, and Donghyuck dared to push back the fringe that was obscuring his eyes. Ever so gently he touched the hair. Lucas didn’t stir. It was nice, to do things without thinking of the repercussions. 

It occurred to Donghyuck that he should probably leave, the night was finished, the movie watched. Just as he moved to leave, Lucas snaked his arm around his waist.

“Where are you going?” Lucas asked, eyes still closed.

“Back to the institute.” Donghyuck answered him. Lucas laughed at him. “What’s so funny?”

“You can’t leave. Kun isn’t back yet.”

Donghyuck looked at him, a puzzled expression taking over his face. “I’m sure I can catch a taxi back, it won’t be a problem.” Lucas laughed at him again.

“I don’t think you have enough cash for that.”

“Why?”

“This apartment is in Melbourne. We will have to wait for Kun to get back so he can portal you home.”

“Oh,” Donghyuck let out. He looked at his sock clad feet, feeling awkward. He knew it wasn’t Lucas’ intention, but he now felt trapped.

“Do you want to watch another movie? It’s only 11pm.” Lucas suggested quietly.

“Sure.” Donghyuck agreed, going back to his seat and picking up the blanket. This time, however, Lucas patted the cushion next to him. Donghyuck paused and stared at Lucas. If he wanted to start again, he was going to have to start giving people the benefit of the doubt and not feel guilty about it. Eventually he sank down into the couch. 

As  _ Chicago _ played in the background, Donghyuck tried to pay attention, he really did, but listening the the english and also fighting off his exhaustion, he knew which side would win. He fell to the side, his head coming to a rest on the top of Lucas’ shoulder. He was aware of what was happening, but he couldn’t seem to find it in himself to care that much.

 

“Shh! You’ll wake the boys.” He heard someone harshly whisper. But Donghyuck didn’t let himself open his eyes. He knew that people would say almost anything if they knew that the person they were talking about wouldn’t hear it.

“He looks so cute.” Another cooed. Donghyuck pieced together the voices of Kun and Taeil. Donghyuck forced off the impulse to stretch out his neck, it was in an uncomfortable position. He wanted to stay incognito for as long as possible.

“Hyuck is like a little heat seeking missile.” Taeil said in his soft voice. Donghyuck tensed then, his eyes shooting open. Above him was Kun and Taeil looking like overly fond parents. Taeil’s silver hair catching the low light from the hallway making him sparkle like glitter.

“Good morning sleepy head.” Kun said, a huge smile on his face. It didn’t feel like morning to Donghyuck. He looked next to him, Lucas sleeping soundly still.

“Don’t worry about him, the world would have to be ending for Xuxi to wake up from his sleep.” Taeil told him, offering his hand to the boy. Donghyuck took it and the feline pulled him off the couch. “It’s still early enough to go back to bed, would you like me to show you to a room?” He offered. Donghyuck nodded, thankful for the escape. 

The room was much like the rest of the apartment, cluttered and filled with evidence of life. Small photos were stuck to the walls alongside with mountains of books, all with bookmarks hanging out of the top. Donghyuck looked around at all the stuff, in awe. Even his room back home was nothing like this, in fact it was the complete opposite. His parents and older trainees never liked to keep much around just in case something bad happened. To want more was to be selfish, it was to want to be rooted to your home. The longer he spent away from the place, the more he realised that maybe, just maybe, Sydney was waiting for him all along. 

Taeil and Kun watched Donghyuck take in his surroundings. “Make yourself at home.” Kun told him. He always sounded like he knew more than he was letting on, and Donghyuck decided it didn’t bother him. He slipped into the double bed that was tucked off to the side of the room, the off-white doona crumpled at the bottom of the bed. 

“Goodnight sweet shadowhunter.” Taeil said. “Don’t worry, Xuxi changed his sheets yesterday.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiiiiiiiiii!!!!  
> Sorry this took so long to update TT__TT BUT its better for it to take a while and it not be awful, right?  
> anywayyyy please let me know what you think, it means a lot to me!  
> I'm not planning on this fic being longer than 10 parts, so sorry if the pacing feels a little rushed, i fully intend for it to be like that.  
> also i wrote this with goodnight n go in mind bc i love ari and that song is my favourite hehe
> 
> keep up with me and my incessant complaining on twitter: @taeyongthefirst 
> 
> okay mwah! bye bye


	3. Reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ignore if there is any mistakes i've only read over this a few times,,,,,,,,,, <3

It was safe to say that Donghyuck didn’t get much sleep that night. Sure, the bed was huge and he sunk into the soft embrace of the mattress way too easily. The pillows were just firm enough that it felt like his head was weightless. But knowing it was Lucas’ bed made his mind whurr like an overheated computer. 

He was almost certain Taeil had told him it was Lucas’ bed on purpose, just to see a reaction from him. Kun and Taeil were an odd pair, both strong personalities, not to mention Taeil was a cat that changed into a man whenever it pleased him. Donghyuck noticed it was only to make trouble. 

When the sun finally decided to make its way into the sky Donghyuck shuffled from the room and emerged in the cluttered living room Taeil was sat on the window sill basking in the warm light. His giant fluffy coat puffed out in defiance, his small feline head placed softly on his front paws. One eye opened slowly to spy on the young shadowhunter before closing it again and reshuffling to find the perfect position to bask. 

“You up?” Kun asked. The warlocks head poked out from the kitchen, the smell of freshly brewed coffee floating around. He had a smile on his face and messy hair. If you didn’t know any better Kun looked the picture of perfect mundane life. Lazy Sunday morning spent pottering around the kitchen at a pace that suited no one but snails. 

“Yes.” Donghyuck said softly. He felt shy all of a sudden. He felt out of place in the messy loft, he didn’t want to be another knick knack forgotten about on the spare space in the floor. “Would it be okay if I go back to the institute? I don’t want to intrude on your morning.” Donghyuck told the warlock, his most polite tone coming out. 

“Of course, let me just get you a portal running.” Kun said, placing his mug on the kitchen bench, wiping his hands on the old jeans he was wearing. His brown eyes glowed green, and coming out of his fingertips was the same shade of green. The portal shone before him, and Donghyuck took a step forward into it. He could see the fuzzy image of the Sydney institute in front of him, he looked back at Kun and smiled. “Thank you for having me.” Kun nodded at him and tilted his head towards the institute.

“Tell Abi and Chan I say hello.” WIth that Donghyuck stepped into the portal.

It all happened a little too fast, he wasn’t quite sure what was happening until it was already over. There he was sitting on his ass on the cold wooden floor of the landing of the institute, fresh scratches up and down his exposed skin and standing in front of him a reeking pile of flesh, breathing heavily like the being alive was a chore. The sickly black skin oozed with a greasy substance Donghyuck could only relate to mucus, its grotesque teeth shining down at him. 

“ _ Oh Fuck. _ ” A voice behind him let out. Donghyuck risked a glance back and there stood Felix in his pyjamas, a tall glass of milk in his hand.

All his training suddenly kicked in and Donghyuck stood up and kick the demon in its face, his bare feet grazing its face. The mucus burning his skin, he hissed as his healing rune raised itself on his collar bone. He pat down his hips trying to find his steele, before realising he left it in his room upstairs. Felix yelled his name and chucked his thin steele at him. Catching it he quickly drew a rune on the inside of his wrist, and with a chant under his breath, a shinai fell into his hands from a flurry of angelic power. He hit the demon and with a thwack, the demon’s head fell clean off. Felix ran up behind him grabbing the steele from the floor, with a quick hand he drew the rune for angelic fire on the floor in front of the dying demon, he then ran in a circle dragging the tip of the steele with him, enclosing the demon in the circle. When it was complete the circle burst into white flames, banishing the demon back to hell. 

The two boys fell silent, looking at each other for a moment before they both laughed loudly.

“ _ Oh my God, _ ” Felix said, falling onto his back. “ _ My milk!”  _ He said with a yell, and looked behind him where his milk had spilt all over the floor. 

“ _ It’s okay. _ ” Donghyuck told Felix.

 

“You’ll need to tell me exactly what happened.” Abi asked, sitting across from Donghyuck and Felix in the formal living room.

Donghyuck let out a frustrated breath, he had already told this story multiple times already, first to Eric, who quickly translated it for Felix, and then to Jungwoo and Chaeyoung who had come running downstairs when he heard Eric yell. That's what lead him here, sitting across from Abi who was trying desperately hard to understand how a demon had made its way inside the institute in the first place.

“Kun made me a portal to return here, and when i stepped through there was a demon right here, and it already managed to hurt me without me seeing it. Felix and I then destroyed it.” Donghyuck said, the slightly abridged version.

Abi cursed, “how did it manage to survive inside the institute? I can’t understand it. I don’t have a choice I’m going to have to call in people.” She said getting up from the couch, she made her way out of the sitting room, the door closing behind her softly.

 

Time seemed to pass in a blur over the next week. Donghyuck continued his lessons with Lucas, although he tried to avoid all attempts of friendship from him. Solely focusing on learning english. Donghyuck really didn’t have a choice. He hated being the weak link, the odd one out. The training with all of the shadowhunters went as planned. It was kind of awful training like something bad was going to happen. They all knew something was brewing, but they kept it the elephant in the room, afraid if they spoke of it it would blow up in their faces.

Abi had taken to nervous baking many years ago. She started with chocolate chip cookies, and then increased in difficulty as time went. She was currently fretting over rolling her freshly baked lamingtons in coconut shreds. The soft squares were cut in half and filled with jam before being dipped in chocolate and rolled in coconut. Felix stood next to her putting the finished cakes on a huge serving plate. Chan pilfered one out of Felix’s hand and stuffed it into his hand, narrowly avoiding the slap of Abi’s hand as he scooted out of the way. That’s when the telltale sound of a portal opening up stopped them all in their tracks. Abi let out a shaky breath.

Donghyuck stood at the door, adjusting the collar of his show.

“Why is Abi so nervous?” He asked, looking over to Chan who was busy with wiping the melted chocolate off his mouth

“My dear Abi has an unreasonable crush on Johnny. She has for years.” Chan said with a grin.

“That’s it!” Abi said, picking up the dirty wooden spoon off the counter off the kitchen bench and chased Chan out of the kitchen and into the entryway. There stood the three new shadowhunters looking at Abi, her messy bob fluffed up around her face, a dirty spoon in her hand trying to hit Chan on the back of the head. The pair paused when Johnny laughed out loud.

“ _ Still at each other's throats? _ ” He asked. Chan slipped away from his parabatai to pull Johnny in for a quick hug.

“ _ Of course. _ ” Chan answered him. “ _ Nice to see you again. Wendy, and Mark was it? _ ” 

The first ones to arrive from overseas was Johnny from the Chicago institute, and with him he dragged along Mark and Wendy from two Canadian institutes. Mark was a wiry young boy, with yellow blond hair that fell in a neat pile over his forehead, grazing the tops of his eyes. Mark stood hiding behind Wendy and Johnny, who towered over everyone in the Sydney Institute. Johnny pushed the boy to the front of their group. “ _ Go on, say hello.” _ Johnny told him. Mark smiled at the group of Australians.

_ “This is Felix. You know Abi and I.”  _ Chan gestured towards Donghyuck.  _ “This is Donghyuck.” _ Mark bowed at the groups before retreating behind the two older shadowhunters.

“ _ Please ignore Mark, he gets nervous in front of new people, _ ” Wendy explained,  _ “give him a bit he’ll warm up.”  _

 

Donghyuck had gotten good at introductions. His hellos were friendly and easily understandable. As more shadowhunters filtered in, he got more nervous for the eventual arrival of the Seoul shadowhunters. He had tried to convince Abi to not invite them, but she had insisted that they were the closest to them, apart from the shadowhunters from New Zealand and England. So when he had finished saying hello to Yeri from the London institute, and Abi’s father, a tall English man with a warm smile, the familiar sound of a portal whirring to life shouldn’t have shocked him. But it did. Turning around he saw the familiar face of Kibum. The man rushed forward to pull Donghyuck into his arms.

“My boy, how are you?” He asked, not paying attention to the rest of the people around him. Donghyuck nodded into his chest, before pushing away from him. “Good, good.” He tried, Donghyuck really did, to ignore the familiar pink haired boy that stood behind Kibum. Politely introducing himself to all of the shadowhunters. Jaemin found Donghyuck’s eyes. His chest tightened. Not now. He couldn’t deal with this at the moment. Too much was going on. He needed to get out. He needed to run. Backing away from the group, he headed towards the kitchen. He exited the building through the back door and ran as fast as he could to the front of the institute. The soft grass felt heavenly under his feet. The hot sun setting in the horizon as he ran towards the harbour that called to him.

It was cowardly, sure. But Donghyuck ran away for a reason. He was weak, he needed an out. Sydney was his oasis. Coming to a halt in the busy centre of circular quay he lost himself in the puttering busyness of the tourist hub. He walked, barefoot, to the end of the road. He sat facing the harbour bridge, watching as the sun set. The Opera House stood proud behind him, acting as a guardian. He was alone and anonymous among the crowds of people. When the sun disappeared from the sky, and the heat became less all consuming he decided to make his way back. He was done being dramatic for now. Donghyuck couldn't stand himself. He was strong. He was talented with a steele, and a sword. Yet here he stood, in a place halfway across the world because he was afraid of his oldest friend. Donghyuck laughed.

“Stupid.” He muttered to himself. 

 

When the institute came into view, there was someone sat on the front steps. Donghyuck paused for a moment, deathly afraid of it being Jaemin. Then they stood up, the long body and not pink hair comforted him. 

“Where did you run off to?” Lucas asked when he was in hearing range.

“Oh,” Donghyuck said, kicking a small stone that was in front of him. “Just took a walk for a bit. Watched the sun set.” He answered finishing off his walk and climbing the stairs, standing on the step above Lucas’. They were eye to eye.

“You’re always running from something, Hyuck.” Yukhei studied his face, eyes finally locking onto his own. “Stay here, stay with me.” The moment fell to silence between them. There was a lot Donghyuck could have said but didn’t. His stomach growled. Lucas laughed.

Donghyuck looked down sheepishly. “Sorry.”

“Don’t be,” Lucas grinned. “Lets eat.”

 

As usual, Abi had made a feast. There was plates of meat, huge piles of rice, of curry, of vegetables. She passed around bottles of soft drinks and beer. Lucas lead Donghyuck to the two free seats at the end of the table. Donghyuck tried with all his might to ignore how close Jaemin was to them. He plastered on a smile and sat down, looking to his right at the face of Felix. He had become a crutch. Felix touched Donghyuck’s thigh in comfort. Then they ate.

The older kids had migrated to the sitting room, awaiting the arrival of the adults, Abi catching up with her father. That left the rest of them to fight over the baked goods that Abi had set up on the kitchen bench. Donghyuck decided that lamingtons were his favorite. The soft sponge cake melted away when he chewed and the sweetness of the jam made him happy. Jaemin had kept out of Donghyuck’s way the entire night. 

A girl, Yeri, stood beside him. “You like the sponge cake too?” She asked, her soft voice floating throughout the air. Donghyuck looked up at her. She has short pink-blonde hair tied up in two plaits falling either side of her face.

“I do, Abi is an amazing baker.” Donghyuck replied, munching on the rest of his lamington nervously.

“I love her! Her father is a lovely man, just as she.” Yeri told him. It struck him at that moment that she must have been from the London institute where Abi’s father frequented more than the Sydney one. It was easy to forget that Abi wasn’t head of the institute. The pair both turned when they heard Abi’s laughter. Abi stood close to Johnny who was engaging her in conversation. A blush stood proudly on her cheeks. 

“Abi has a crush on Johnny.” Yeri stated. “Every time I see them together she’s always a puddle of goo.”

Donghyuck giggled at that. Abi was always a woman that struck him as mature person, nothing seemed to make her crack. Except maybe the charming whiles of Johnny.

“It’s not surprising though, Johnny has everyone falling over themselves for him. It’s part of his charms.” Yeri explained further. 

“She’s right.” Chaeyoung popped up behind them, chiming in. “When I went to visit a couple of years back, it seemed like everyone in Chicago knew him, or wanted to know him.” The three of them all giggled.

“He must put something in his cologne that draws people in.” Donghyuck suggested. The three of them all fell into another boust of giggles.

  
  


The next day went on as usual. Early that morning they all attended a rune drawing class, as suggested by Abi. The adult shadowhunters had arrived late last night, and the children were ushered off into the attic while they all discussed “adult” things they were not privy to. It had enraged Abi to no end. Chan had spent the first half hour of the class trying to get her to shut up. It had worked somewhat, she had started to mutter under her breath instead of speaking in a volume that the whole room could hear.

Before this though, Abi had taken in great delight in putting everyone in groups of three to help each other with perfecting their runes. Jungwoo, Jihyo had been paired with Yeri, and like God had looked away for a moment while Abi put Donghyuck with Yukhei and Jaemin. Like his suffering over the past few weeks meant nothing.

Donghyuck sucked it up, however, he was trying not to run away any longer. But oh, how he wanted to.    
So that’s how he found himself sitting between the two boys that represented everything wrong with his life. The boy he had run from, and the boy he ran into. This would have been fine, except Murphy loved to spite him. Both boys had decided to take this time to prove that they were better than the other. 

“How was that, Hyuck?” Lucas asked. He had finished drawing a basic healing rune on a blank sheet of paper. It was fine. Nothing wrong with it. But before he could answer Jaemin had placed his own paper on top of Lucas’.

“How is this,  _ Duckie _ ?” Jaemin asked, emphasising the nickname. Donghyuck sighed. This was how his morning was going.

“Duckie?” Lucas asked, incredulously. 

“Yes. Duckie.” Jaemin retorted. “He’s my duck.”

“Cute.” 

Donghyuck rubbed his temple. This was quickly escalating into a pissing competition between the boys. They were fighting over Donghyuck like he was some shimmering trophy needing to be possessed. Maybe he would have loved being fought over, in theory. But sitting there being ignored by both boys made his head hurt. Not to mention it made him feel like he was chopped liver festering in the sun.

_ “Tell me, Hyuck. My rune is better than Jaemin’s?”  _ Lucas had switched to english now. Jaemin scoffed, sitting back and crossing his arms over his chest.

“Please. Stop.” Donghyuck told them both. He was ignored.

“Give us another rune, Hyuckie. I’m sure mine will be better.” Lucas demanded.

“Fine.” Donghyuck said, letting out another sigh. “Draw the rune for fortune.” Donghyuck flipped his paper over and started to draw the rune. It was majestic and complicated. It had taken him quite a while to perfect it. Kibum and Taeyong had spent days reassuring him that he would get it eventually, and it was perfectly fine to not get it right at first. That’s why they practiced before they took steele to skin. Donghyuck sat back and watched the two boys try to replicated his rune. He took delight in watching them both fail.

“This is impossible.” Lucas said under his breath. He dropped his pen and picked up the paper Donghyuck had drawn on, studying it further. 

“Don’t hog the page.” Jamein said, snatching the page like a child.

It was Lucas’ turn to scoff now. “Hyuck, can you show me?” Lucas asked sweetly. It was fake sweetness, tasted bitter in his mouth. Lucas shuffled closer to him, watching as Hyuck hand flew over the page in practiced ease. His pen fell through the page, ripping it, when he was tugged away from Lucas.

“Show me, Duckie.” Jaemin said, snaking his hand around Donghyuck’s shoulders. Donghyuck was pulled back towards Lucas.

“No, I believe he was showing me how to do it.”

“That’s it!” Donghyuck said abruptly, standing up to get away from the two boys -- no children. The two  _ children _ . Fighting over him like he was a toy. “I’m going downstairs. Do not follow me.”

Lucas got up when Donghyuck started to walk away from them both. “Yukhei.” Donghyuck said harshly. It had the desired effect. Using Yukhei seemed to burn the boy. Donghyuck walked out of the room without another glance back at the two. He needed to get out of there. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heh....  
> hello...... sorry for taking five months to update this. I went to korea and japan for a month, and then uni went back and i've been so caught up in keeping up with my work i haven't had time to think about anything but that
> 
> BUT that being said, I have finished planning out the rest of this series, and it should be posted in the near future. There is only two more chapters left of this :(( writing runaway has been more of a learning curve for me, trying to get back in the swing of writing for me!
> 
> anyway,, leave me comments and things <3 means the world and a bag of chips to me!!!!
> 
> come talk to me on  twitter 


End file.
